A shoe includes a shoe upper with a sole cover section that covers a sole of a wearer, and an instep cover section that covers a portion on an instep side of the wearer. In outdoor shoes, an outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like is attached to the sole cover section of the shoe upper.
In recent years, attempts have been made to form the instep cover section, of the sole cover section and the instep cover section configuring the shoe upper, with one knitted fabric to produce the shoe with high productivity. In Patent Document 1, for example, the instep cover section in a planarly developed state is produced with one knitted fabric, and such instep cover section is joined to the outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like along with the sole cover section to complete the shoe. Patent Document 1 further discloses a technique of integrally knitting a tongue with the instep cover section. The tongue is a member provided for the instep of the wearer to enhance the fitting property of the shoe upper.